With the favorable aerodynamic benefits of the aerodynamic handlebar systems on bicycles, use of these bars has greatly increased despite the fact that these bars put the rider in many hazardous and unsafe conditions.
Currently, bicycles equipped with aerodynamic handlebar systems have several hand positions, a stable upright position and a forward aerodynamic position are the primary riding positions for cyclists/triathletes using this type of handlebar. The problem with this handlebar system is that in the forward aerodynamic position, where the athletes body weight is supported by his/her elbows, there is no easy, safe and assessable means to quickly slow or stop the moving vehicle, especially in unexpected emergency situations. However, should the rider decide to actuate the stable upright position brake levers (and not accidentally grab the lever for the front brake and end up flying over the handlebars anyway) while riding in the aerodynamic position during a unexpectant emergency situation, the likelihood of the rider maintaining control and avoiding becoming a victim of the unpredictable situation, is nearly impossible. Heretofore, the aerodynamic handlebar system offers no way for the rider to control the speed of these bicycles with his/her hands in the aerodynamic position of the aerodynamic handlebar systems as well as in the upright stable position.
Because the rider in the aerodynamic position is primarily supported by his/her elbows in a location where normally a riders hands would be positioned before the aerodynamic handlebar came into existence, the riders center of gravity is much closer to the front wheel of the bicycle and as a result the rider is in an extremely unstable position. Furthermore, because the rider now must maneuver the bicycle with these type of handlebars pressing his/her elbows into the outer raised portions of the elbow rests the rider is in an even more dangerous riding situation. Minor bumps in the road can easily knock the riders elbows off of the elbow rests (this is another problem with the use of the aerodynamic handlebar system). The primary problem my invention solves is the ability for the rider, to quickly and when desired, to actuate the brakes of a bicycle equipped with an aerodynamic handlebar system while riding in the aerodynamic position. With the the consideration of the rider in this unstable position and the impaired access to the brake levers, the need for the rider to safely reduce the speed or stop the bicycle when necessary and maintain control over the bicycle while in the aerodynamic position is imperative for many reasons: liability issues in regards to race and ride directors and coordinators, for the safety of the aerodynamic handlebar system user and for those people and environment around the aerodynamic handlebar user.
For the reasons stated above my double lever brake systems primary object is to allow the rider safe braking ability while in the aerodynamic position as well as in the upright stable position.